


Il Filo di Ragnatela

by Marika_Grosso



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, GojyoXHakkai, M/M, Saiyuki - Freeform, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marika_Grosso/pseuds/Marika_Grosso
Summary: Durante una sosta lungo il viaggio verso Ovest del gruppo di Sanzo Hoshi, Gojyo si sveglia e non trova Hakkai.Dove sara andato l'amico?Può, il più tranquillo del gruppo, diventare all'improvviso una visione erotica anche per il più lascivo demone dai capelli rossi?
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo





	Il Filo di Ragnatela

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è parecchio vecchiotta, ha poco meno di dieci anni. L'ho scritta quando il boom per Saiyuki era già quasi del tutto passato, ma per me l'hype non si è mai concluso. Amo la coppia GojyoXHakkai e con questa fanfiction ho sempre sperato di aver espresso al meglio il mio amore e affetto.  
> Sono due personaggi a cui sono molto legata, specialmente per il percorso di guarigione che intraprendono insieme.
> 
> Vi avverto però che l'ho lasciata esattamente come quando la scrissi, senza rimetterci le mani, non avrebbe avuto senso, no? Spero vi piacerà ugualmente.

Era probabilmente l'ora più buia della notte, quella che precede di poco l'alba; un vento gelido aveva iniziato a soffiare fastidiosamente infiltrandosi fra le pieghe della rozza coperta con cui era rinvolto.  
Seduto in malo modo nel vano posteriore della loro jeep, con un fianco incastrato fra il freddo metallo e l'altro dolorosamente compresso dai piedi di uno dei suoi compagni, Gojyo alla fine aprì gli occhi, sollevandoli al cielo, verso una distesa stellata che ben pochi, in quel mondo ormai sopraffatto da inutili faide fra demoni e umani, avevano il lusso di potersi fermare ad ammirare.  
Ancora una folata di vento cercò di stringerlo nel suo abbraccio gelido, tirò su i lembi superiori della coperta e ci si avvolse meglio che poté, sperando in un provvidenziale aiuto di madre natura, in modo che quel fastidio si fermasse quanto prima.  
Fu quasi per errore che gettò lo sguardo alla parte anteriore della jeep anziché richiudere subito gli occhi: Sanzo era come al solito addormentato silenziosamente dal lato passeggero e accanto a lui, invece che la così familiare sagoma scura di Hakkai si trovava un posto vuoto.  
Lì per lì non ci fece molto caso, probabilmente l'amico era uscito per un qualche impellente bisogno fisico, anche se sinceramente in quegli anni di convivenza costretta, non aveva mia visto Hakkai andare al bagno, beh, non l'aveva mai visto comportarsi da normale essere umano, tralasciando per un attimo che comunque ora era un demone.  
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non pensarci, i momenti di pausa si erano ridotti veramente all'osso e lui sarebbe stato un cretino a volerne sprecare uno del genere; cercò quindi di mettersi il più comodo possibile, cominciò a respirare profondamente, come se quello avesse veramente potuto aiutarlo a conciliare il sonno.  
Li riaprì, esasperato, non c'era niente da fare, ormai aveva perso il momento giusto per riaddormentarsi, quindi tanto valeva fumare, pensò con animo rassegnato.  
Si alzò facendo attenzione a non svegliare quella baka saru che gli sedeva di fronte occupando anche troppo spazio e scese agilmente da jeep, non prima però di aver sistemato su Goku anche la sua coperta, un gesto gentile di cui non si sarebbe mai preso il merito, un po' per orgoglio, un po' per timidezza.  
Fece qualche passo, allontanandosi un poco dal luogo in cui si erano accampati per la notte ed inoltrandosi nel rado bosco che li circondava; con un movimento calcolato e fin troppo meccanico fece uscire una sigaretta dal pacchetto morbido in cui le teneva, l'accendino alla mano, l'altra a coppa per evitare che la fiamma si spengesse e finalmente aspirò la tanto anelata prima boccata di fumo.  
Il sapore aspro del fumo di sigaretta gli scese lungo la gola, raschiando appena, mentre inspirava.  
"Ci vorrebbe una donna adesso."  
Si trovò a pensare ad alta voce, ma rassegnato al non poter realizzare a breve l'idea si addossò ad un tronco d'albero, ravviandosi i lunghi capelli rossi all'indietro.  
Fu solo alla fine della terza sigaretta, dopo aver girovagato qua e là senza una meta precisa che lo sentì: un leggero sciabordare d'acqua, come il rumore di un grosso pesce che salta e subito dopo riscompare nelle profondità marine. Sicuramente l'insonnia la fece da padrone, mista forse ad una punta di curiosità a farlo spingere in quella direzione.  
Non lontano, se lo ricordava vagamente da quello che aveva detto Goku, c'era un specie di piccolo stagno dove la scimmia e Hakkai erano andati a prendere l'acqua per le bisacce ormai quasi a secco.  
La luce dell'alba aveva pian piano iniziato a rischiarare tutto attorno, e la strada per lo stagno, aiutata dagli sciabordii sempre più vicini, avevano condotto Gojyo dove voleva.  
Una piccola polla d'acqua, non più profonda di un paio di metri, era circondata da qualche erbaccia resistente; lì, al centro, proprio nell'esatto centro, una figura nuda galleggiava tranquillamente, ignara dello sguardo incuriosito che piano si era posato su di lei.  
Gojyo rimase meravigliato, all'alba non c'era certamente tutta la luce di cui aveva bisogno per vedere chiaramente, ma non era difficile immaginare chi fosse che nuotava a quell'ora.  
Il corpo nudo del compagno si muoveva agile poco sotto la superficie trasparente dell'acqua, il rosso si avvicinò ancora un po', per osservarlo meglio, non sapeva neanche lui esattamente perché lo stesse facendo, perché invece di acquattarsi furtivamente alla sponda non avesse chiamato l'amico a gran voce, magari prendendolo in giro tirando una delle sue solite frecciatine, davvero non sapeva spiegarselo; sapeva solo che volva continuare ad ammirare quel muto spettacolo ancora e ancora, imprimersi nella memoria quella scena, così che richiamarla successivamente nei suoi pensieri non avrebbe creato dubbi o incertezze di alcun genere.  
Dopo qualche altro giro nello stagno Hakkai si decise ad uscire dall'acqua, ormai le sue dita erano diventate vizze per il troppo sguazzare, ma a lui non dispiaceva affatto, erano giorni che desiderava un bagno e anche senza il sapone, quello era stato senza dubbio un bellissimo compromesso.  
Nuotò verso la riva, dove aveva lasciato i vestiti che si era tolto prima di entrare in acqua, con poche bracciate toccò terra ferma ed uscì, gocciolante.  
Il sole era sorto da poco e ancora i suoi raggi non erano abbastanza caldi da asciugarlo, si sdraiò sull'erba, nudo, assaporando quei minuti di pace prima di riiniziare il loro lungo e quasi interminabile viaggio; non l'aveva mai detto a nessuno ma ultimamente provava sempre un forte senso di disgusto per quello che facevano, non che non sposasse la causa, ma la vita sempre in marcia, mai un momento tranquilli, aveva iniziato ad infastidirlo.  
Chiuse gli occhi, assaporando il sole che diventava pian piano più caldo.  
"Non prenderai freddo restando così?"  
La voce giunse inattesa alle sue spalle facendolo sussultare.  
Si alzò di scatto a sedere voltandosi, Gojyo era poco distante da lui, lo guardava con aria strana mentre pian piano, con falcate sempre più corte e strascicate accorciava la loro distanza, finalmente lo raggiunse sedendoglisi accanto.  
Hakkai lo guardava ancora con aria inebetita, chiedendosi il perché di quell'improvviso incontro.  
"Fresca l'acqua?"  
Chiese il rosso guardando la polla di fronte a sé.  
Alla fine non aveva resistito, si era fatto avanti, aveva cercato di creare un contatto, un legame.  
"Magnifica."  
Fu l'unica parola che uscì dalle labbra del moro,  
Gojyo continuò a guardare lo stagno ancora per qualche istante poi posò lo sguardo sul demone al suo fianco, anche lui lo stava osservando perplesso; gli occhi verde smeraldo brillavano come di una luce innaturale nel mattino, i capelli bagnati gli scendevano lungo il volto, arricciandosi appena alle punte, qualche gocciolina d'acqua ancora resisteva nell'incavo fra il collo e le clavicole; Gojyo portò istintivamente una mano al volto del moro, accarezzandolo appena un l'indice.  
Non si sarebbe mai aspettato quello però, Hakkai, invece di ritrarsi appoggiò completamente la guancia tiepida sul palmo della sua mano, strusciandovisi leggermente; chiuse gli occhi per un istante e poi li riaprì, verdi come non mai.  
Sorrise debolmente mentre anche il rosso, come trascinato dalle emozione dell'altro, schiudeva sulle labbra un altro piccolo sorriso.  
Si sdraiarono entrambi sull'erba, uno accanto all'altro, a pochi centimetri di distanza; era forse meglio non superare quel filo sottile che separava la loro "relazione" dall'amore?! Quel filo che più volte, per un motivo o per l'altro si era assottigliato sempre di più fin quasi a diventare più sottile di un filamento di ragnatela.  
Hakkai alzò la testa guardando Gojyo, questo sorrise nuovamente allungando il braccio e tirando il moro a sé: la ragnatela era stata ormai irrimediabilmente spezzata!  
Hakkai si accoccolò piano sul petto del demone al suo fianco, si assopì proprio nel momento in cui i loro respiri avevano iniziato ad andare all'unisono.


End file.
